


Let Me Protect You

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: Our Chimaeras [2]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M, Visions, War, chimeara-and-garde story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam left Stanley behind with the other chimaera who are gardeless. Stanley isn’t Gardeless. Sam might not realize he’s a garde yet, but Stanley does, and just because he tends to take things at a slower rate didn’t mean he couldn’t protect Sam. He goes off to protect his Garde, rather he wants it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares and Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> So this is after Chimaera napping corner and goes from the events from there. Also there will be another one after this called Together We Lead, and parts of this story will cross over with that one because Stanley can see the future. I have a total of four stories planned for this series, but I'm willing to do more if anyone wants. Possibilities will be in the last story which will be put up whenever I get to it.

It kept circling in my head like a ghost I couldn’t get out. I kept seeing my Garde in danger, hearing him scream, and I would just know this was the end. Closing my eyes only made it worse, more vivid, like a fate I couldn’t escape. It was making me uncharacteristically antsy. BK had already left me to guard his Garde’s mate. He’d kissed me and brushed his mind against me as he’d whisper, “Keep my Garde safe as well, okay? Take care, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Dust was giving me worried looks in exchange as the Garde started separating up to pursue different paths. I kept seeing blood, death, and pain. Dust cornered before leaving me. I’m sure it was a worrying view; a full grown wolf almost growling as he towered over a chubby orange cat. I let out a yawn and laid down, curling up in front of him like nothing was going on. His mind pressed against mine, breaking more than a couple of the polite barriers, “What’s wrong? And don’t try to sidestep me like I know you do with BK.”

I opened one eye, studying him. He was more perceptive than BK. Normally, BK didn’t press me so much, but then again BK could be pretty oblivious. I’d been hitting on him for a couple of days and took me trying to initiate a mating bond before he picked up on it. Of course I wasn’t the only one; I was just the only one with enough guts to be more up front about it.

“Divination. I’m a legacy-fied chimaera,” I got up, casually stretching. “Now you know. So go follow your Garde and I’ll follow mine.”

And I was airborne. Dust was carrying me like a baby, his mind not even having the decency to brush against mine. And he carried me right in front of everybody, Garde and Chimaera. Biscuit gave me a questioning look, but I didn’t dignify it with a response. My Garde gave Dust’s a worried look, “Is Dust trying to eat Stanley?”

Dust dropped me in front of my Garde before wandering over to his, and finally, brushing his mind against mine, “I am so going to tell your mate.”

I lazily rubbed against my Garde’s legs ignoring Dust’s comment. BK was so much easier to handle. My Garde picked me up and handed me off to his father, “Take care of Stanley for me. I’ve kind of taken to him.”

Biscuit gave me an amused look, mind brushing against mine in a flirty way. Being a legacy-fied chimaera had its perks. Being perceived as lazy by your Garde? Not so much. But as I constantly told BK patience was the key. Along with being upfront, but that was mostly for mating. My Garde could learn a couple tricks from me. Besides I had to watch out her his potential mate, my mate’s Garde as well. His dad didn’t enter into any of that, especially with as reckless as BK’s Garde was.

 

“What are we going to do?” Regal’s mind brushed against me while I was resting. There was still time before the Garde left. I pried one eye open to find him beside me with, unsurprisingly, his mate- or was it his future mate?- Bandit. The both were staring down intensely at me. Right. They both were bounding to the same Garde- that one even more reckless than BK’s and by far more belligerent, and they were both in the same situation as me; their Garde was going to leave them behind.

I lazily got to my feet and stretched with a yawn, “I’m going to slip into my Garde’s pocket before he leaves. You two can make your own decisions.” It wasn’t like I could tell my Garde what the problem was, anyway. He was deaf to my pleas to let me protect him.

Of course they flanked me as I approached my Garde on his way to leave; they were little babies looking up to me even if I wasn’t much older than them. Seeing the future, and sometimes the past, gave me a wiser air that made it easy to ignore my actual age. Technically BK was the oldest of us with Dust right behind him and me not far behind.

I stopped by my Garde’s feet, and he looked at me, before sighing and picking me up only to hand me back to his father. He didn’t even bother saying anything when he left me. I wiggled out of my Garde’s father’s arms, and he put me down only for me to be swarmed by the rest of the chimaera. Their minds were pressing against mine, begging to know what they should do.

“Biscuit, Gamera, protect the elder Cepan,” I spoke to their minds in an aloft way I wasn’t used to. BK and Dust knew how to command that air; I was just the legacy-fied chimaera that whispered intimate visions to others. Still, I guess there was something to it, because they listened, when I strode off. Only Biscuit friendly brushed against my mind, “You had a vision, didn’t you? What’d you see?”

She’d been the first one I’d confided in about being a legacy-fied chimaera with the ability to see the future. I had the feeling she still hoped it meant I was willing to form a mating bond with her. She didn’t even noticed how much Regal and Bandit flirted with her.

“Nothing specific, just danger to my Garde,” I told her making sure to keep a little distance so she could tell I wasn’t flirting with her. My head was already hurting from all this high-paced stress. When Dust and BK came back, they could have their leadership role back; it messed with my pace of life. Maybe they’d even come back with a mating bond.

Bandit and Regal shifted into small lizards as they slipped into their Garde’s pocket. The same pocket, I noticed. That was going to be fun, especially with their new mating bond and mutual crush on Biscuit… there was a reason I preferred sleeping in the corner away from the others. I shifted into a little lady bug out of my Garde’s sight, before flying over to his pocket. Once I was close enough to protect him, maybe I could actually get some nightmare free sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam becomes a full-blown Garde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally this was just supposed to be a little side story. Then it decided it wanted to be a big part of the series plot. Go figures. You have a chimaera that sees the future and he's not satisfied with not having an important story. I now have no idea how long this will end up being. Also Stanley has two visions: the first one is going to be from Together We Lead (which will come right after this) and the last one will be from the one after that.

I’d been right about being able to sleep peacefully closer to my Garde. Of course, I kept a close eye on our bond, waiting for the danger I knew had to be lurking. He was close to my mate’s Garde and would panic if something was happening to BK’s Garde as well.

Dust was a tiny bird with BK curled around him, protecting him. I wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, but I could feel the buzzing of both their thoughts, the closeness that extended beyond their bodies. Both were so vulnerable, but they were leaning on each other for support. This was the moment I’d been trying to work BK toward, because once he and Dust were together nothing would be able to stand against us. BK turned to cleaning Dust as if that would heal him from whatever drug was running through his system. I never understood how the information from the scenes came to me; they just did when I needed it.  
It was sweet to see our two leaders doing more than just getting along. To the younger chimaera, Dust and BK were like their parents, their guardians, the ones they looked up to. It would do all of us good to see them together; it’d give more hope than my being with BK. A jolt went through my body, pulling me out of the sweet moment that I was sure had yet to come.

The first jolt quickly ebbed away, but I still shifted to a little mouse to peak out of my Garde’s pocket. He was in the middle of the battle with the enemy… well he was gathering information at any rate. This wasn’t what I had been seeing for the past couple nights. Regal and Bandit had already blown their cover and were flying around defending their Garde along with BK’s. That was good. Though it only briefly made me question their Garde’s connection to BK’s, but their Garde had never actually given off any of those vibes though he tried to act like he did.

My Garde’s hand brushed down, one of his fingers grazing the top of my head in what felt like a pet, a soothing gesture. He shrieked, though I could feel him trying to mentally deny it. His eyes were wide as he stared at me, muttering, “How’d you get in my pocket?”

He knew who I was without even being able to understand the chimaera telepathic communication, but he wasn’t scared or mad that was I here, just surprised. I thought I felt an undertone of appreciation, hope, comfort at my being here. That made me feel really good, like maybe he didn’t think I was a useless chimaera, but like he had only been afraid of me getting hurt or of what the “real” Garde would’ve thought of him bringing his chimaera into battle. I could show him that I was capable of more than he realized. This was a battle after all, and both BK and Dust were gone; that left me, sadly, in charge.

“Regal, Bandit. Save some of your strength; you’re going to need it. I sense that it’s only going to get worse from here,” I brushed my mind in that annoyingly authorative way against theirs, hearing their outrage brush against my mind. They wanted to know more, but I couldn’t tell them. Eventually I’d have to tell BK about what I was. Or Dust would tell him.

I yawned, slipping back into my Garde’s pocket before shifting back into something smaller to sleep in. The real danger would be coming, and I needed to be rested for it, or maybe I just wanted to keep sleeping. My Garde was feeling okay even with the war going on around him; he felt safe with me in his pocket. I could be stubborn, maybe not BK or Dust stubborn, but stubborn enough to protect my Garde, to protect our chimaeras.

Dust is running. There’s something dark behind him; I can’t see it. He’s trying to reach BK before something happens. Why can’t I remember what? I’m supposed to be the one always in the know, but something was blocking my legacy. I wasn’t the strong legacy-fied chimaera that we needed to win the war. It wasn’t just the Gardes’ war anymore, and the one chimaera that had the powers of Lorien was useless.  
I could feel my mating bond with both Dust and BK- when had I bonded with Dust? We were both racing for BK, who couldn’t fight back against the darkness. I could feel the increasing horror as we both realized we wouldn’t be fast enough. We were finally outmatched. BK’s eyes met ours before the darkness closed in around him. I wasn’t even allowed to see what killed him. My heart shattered with the bond. I could hear Dust’s mental scream right beside my own. The enemy wanted us destroyed before they even touched our Gardes, and this time, they were succeeding.

I jolted awake to the bolt of terror racing through my Garde. This wasn’t the fear that came out of the usual battles he’d been involved in, but a fear that struck him deep. Just from the feel of it, I knew what he was thinking, what was happening. It was a fear that I was only beginning to get familiar with. BK’s Garde was in danger.

Just as I peered out of my Garde’s pocket, seeing a piken bearing down on BK’s Garde, my Garde threw his hands out. A race of energy bolted through his body sending the piken flying. My breast inflated at his new found power. I told BK he just had to wait. My Garde was a full blown Garde now. Just in time for the war to break out to its full potential. Regal and Bandit were gone along with their Garde. That left me in charge of protecting both my Garde and BK’s.

I jumped out of my Garde’s pocket, feeling his rush of astonishment. The danger was near; I couldn’t tell where it lurked, but it was close enough that I needed to be on my guard. I shifted to a large bear, feeling proud of the sense of pride my own Garde had at my presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rest.

The war was raging. Even having saved as much of my energy as I had, as I was quickly wearing down. BK’s Garde seemed determined to save as many of the natives of this planet as he could, and my Garde wasn’t about to leave him, which was good because it meant I didn’t have to choose between them, but also meant double chimaera duty.

By the time BK’s Garde was collapsing, I was on the brink of doing so. My Garde wasn’t nearly as worn out, because he had been supporting BK’s Garde rather than fighting on his own. If BK was here, I’d be in the same position. I shifted back to a mouse at my Garde’s feet, too exhausted to fly up to his pocket. Lucky, my Garde seemed to pick up what I wanted and scooped me up, dumping him back in his pocket. It was a bad idea to go to sleep when both BK’s Garde and mine needed protecting, but I wasn’t used to pushing myself like this.

“Hurry home, BK. I don’t think I can hold the fort for much longer.” I knew I wasn’t actually speaking to him, that he was too far away for me to brush my mind against his, but pretending wasn’t going to hurt. My Garde was worried but feeling stronger, like a protector. I guess he was going to take BK’s Garde somewhere to rest after all. He needed that, and it would give me time to rest as well.

 

I slowly woke up, realizing that for once I hadn’t dreamed. It unnerved me, especially after the last dream I’d had. What if whatever had killed BK was approaching and it was draining my Legacy away in preparation? My Garde was stroking my back, whispering to BK’s Garde over my head, “He’s exhausted like you, and not in as good of shape. I still can’t believe he followed me instead of staying with the others.”

BK’s Garde gave a soft laugh, “Yeah, well we know Regal and Bandit didn’t stay with your dad, either. Who’s to say that any of the chimaera stayed? And it’s not like Stanley hasn’t already shown a preference for you.”

My Garde laughed, and I could feel an edgy sort of joy course through him. Was he actually making a move on a potential mate? He sounded flirty when he gained his voice back: “And BK’s shown to have one for you, and he’s with Stanley. So what does that make us?”

I cracked my eyes open to see the two Gardes sharing intimate space. They were moving toward mating territory. Finally. I watched as they moved to silence their own voices, while BK’s Garde flirted back, “I guess that depends on how we’d define our connection to our chimaera.”

An explosion outside made the two Garde jump apart, and I got back to my feet. We were still in a war zone, and the danger I’d seen in my dreams was still lurking out there somewhere. I needed to find Regal and Bandit, have a semblance of a chimaera pack to help look out for our Garde. My Garde turned on the TV in a hurry. BK’s Garde watched with a carefully put together leader face. He should know by now that he didn’t need to wear it around my Garde.

On the TV I saw Regal and Bandit’s Garde fighting the enemy Garde. The two chimaera were out on the side, looking too worn out to continue on. I’d warned them that it’d only get worse from here, and we hadn’t even come across the real danger yet. Like their Garde, they were too stubborn to actually listen to me. I sighed, and surprise flitted through my Garde as he realized I was awake.

BK’s Garde looked over at me as my Garde came right back to my side. It almost felt like I had two Garde- which was impossible because a chimaera could never bond like that with more than one Garde. It was for our own safety. More than one Garde, doubled the chance of us losing one and dying with them. At the same time, mating with another chimaera often seemed to have the effect of acting like we had more than one Garde. Losing a mate wouldn’t kill us, but it was heavily undesirable, and often Garde and chimaera mated together to help prevent it from happening.

“You’re awake. Are you feeling okay? I mean you probably need something to drink, and some water,” My Garde whispered, stroking my back again. I really like that, purring to show him in a way I knew he’d understand. He lit up inside, like I was making him feel like he wasn’t useless either. Behind him, BK’s Garde was grinning. If BK was here, it could’ve been a perfect moment, even with the full blown war waging outside our sanctuary.

“He really likes this,” My Garde whispered, awed, and BK’s Garde laughed, reaching over to stroke my fur as well. I thought I felt a trace of sadness in him, but he wasn’t my Garde so I couldn’t read his emotions like I could my own Garde’s.

“Yeah. BK likes it too.”

Understanding surged through my Garde, and he put a hand on BK’s Garde’s shoulder with a reassuring smile, “BK will be just fine; so will Sarah. They’re tough.” Of course they’d be fine. BK was going to reach Dust and make it back to me. Besides, BK’s Garde would be able to sense if anything was wrong with BK. It was part of the Garde-chimaera bond.

BK’s Garde nodded, looking a little better, even smiling and meeting my Garde’s eyes. “I know. Just worried; I’m not there with them. We’re still kids, Sam. Kids fighting an intergalactic war that my entire planet couldn’t win the first time around. Sometimes I wonder how much more of a chance we have- I’m not giving up,” He added when my Garde made a move to cut in. “Just scared we might not measure up any better.” BK’s Garde sighed, pushing himself to his feet. I could feel my Garde’s own worry for his leader as BK’s Garde wondered into what I hoped was the kitchen, adding over his shoulder, “We’ll eat, finish resting up, before heading after Nine and Five. Stop them before they end up killing each other.” That sounded like a fabulous idea. A warrior’s life really wasn’t for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured new Garde = new chimaera.  
> Technically Hope wasn't supposed to show up until the fourth part as a side character, but it's so much better when the story line gets away from you.

Apparently neither of the Garde knew which way to go to get to Regal and Bandit’s Garde or his opponent, and I was oddly dizzy. Nothing was making sense. The very air seemed to vibrate around me, like when BK had sent out the chimaera call, only worse. There was no chimaera call, no voice I knew, and I couldn’t even get my bearings. In the middle of a war zone, I let lose a cry for help; I put my Garde in danger for something I didn’t understand. Since when was I out of the know? BK and Dust were across the world; they wouldn’t be able to reach me in time before I… passed out?

I was barely aware of hitting the ground as something in the distance, something like the darkness in my dream, called out to me. My Garde fell to his knees beside me with a cry. I dimly heard his pleading voice to BK’s Garde through the haze that was happening around me, of the darkness slowly closing in on me, “John! Something’s wrong with Stanley. Do you think the Mogs did something to take out our chimaera- to take out Stanley? You can fix it right? I mean… you healed BK. You healed Stanley before. Come on! Stay with us, Stanley!”

Fear and pain was seeping through the connection with my Garde. I was supposed to protect him, but all I could do was whimper and struggle against the suffocating darkness. What was happening to me? They couldn’t… the vision- it couldn’t be happening yet. It didn’t align with what I knew. It went after BK first. Right? But what if… what if they wanted to take me out first, take out the first legacy-fied chimaera we had? Neither BK nor Dust were here to try and fight for me- to try and figure out what was happening. None of the other chimaera were out there to catch me, but I swore I felt BK’s panic in half way across the world. 

BK’s Garde put his hand on me, his healing light rolling through me, making me tense. For a moment the suffocating darkness rolled back, but it wasn’t enough. All it did was dull the pain as the darkness rolled back over me. Even that only lasted a few more seconds, and then I felt a feedback from BK’s Garde. A burst of images flashed through my mind so quickly I couldn’t make sense of them, and I could feel BK’s Garde’s exhaustion, his worry for me, the care he had for my Garde too. He was scared of how this would affect my Garde if he couldn’t save me. He was scared he wouldn’t be able to save me- that he had used up too much of his energy already.

A burst of light flashed through the air, and I felt a thousand times better than anything BK’s Garde was doing. I blinked, getting to my feet to see my savior swooping in. A chimaera in the shape of a white dove, but I didn’t recognize its mind. More importantly, it was also a legacy-fied chimaera. I was the last one, hadn’t meant another one in almost ten years. So who was this new chimaera? I watched stunned as it landed in front of me, brushing his mind against mine in a friendly manner, “I’m Hope, at least that’s what my mistress called me before those monsters took her away. Heard you were in danger when I was flying by to find her. The whole healing thing is new so if I did it wrong…”

“You did fine. More than fine,” I reassured him, still stunned. My visions hadn’t prepared me for ever meeting another legacy-fied chimaera. We were supposed to be the last but wasn’t the same to be said about the Garde? The pieces fell together. Hope wasn’t from our world; he was a chimaera in the same way my Garde was a Garde. This was a new world we had created. There could be other legacy-fied chimaera out there, more chimaera in general. Of all my luck, the one healer chimaera had just been in the neighborhood when I had needed help. I wanted to laugh- really laugh. Hope smiled like he could sense that, before taking back off to the sky, like a light I needed.

I didn’t think for once; I just shifted to a pigeon before taking off after him. I’d been alone for so long, the only chimaera that knew what it was like to have a gift. Up until this moment, I hadn’t realized how alone that had made me. Even when I had been suffering along with my brothers and sisters, I’d been a world away; I’d known that rescue would be coming. I had risked myself to get Dust out, because I had known he would be the key to saving us. Hope… he was the hope I hadn’t realized I’d needed until he was there. Besides… for some reason he could chase away the darkness the Mogs had created.

“Hope!”It felt like my mind couldn’t bridge the gap between us, like he was so much farther away than he was. He was a new chimaera, even leagacy-fied he was more vulnerable than the rest of my chimaera; he didn’t have the practice of shifting forms that we did. I could teach him; that was why I was chasing after me

He spun around in the air, and I felt a chimaera smile pressing against my mind. He was surprisingly well adapted to the chimaera ways. His laugh echoed against my mind as he replied cockily, “Okay. I’ll come back with you. Make sure you don’t overwork yourself. Someone of your condition should really slowly work themselves up.”

I flushed for the first time. No chimaera could rile me up like this. I didn’t grace him with a response, and he laughed, adding in a teasing tone, “And I know why you were really chasing me. It had nothing to do with your training me like you want to believe. I’m good at reading others.”

He was flying beside me as we turned back to the Garde, gently brushing against my mind in a teasing way. I almost responded, unused to being the one teased and finding I rather liked it. Instead I ignored him, finally taking note of my neglected Garde. He was worried, concerned… about me. Underneath that, I felt a tiny prick of fear that I would leave him for the little white dove. I landed on his shoulder just to show him I wasn’t ever leaving him. Besides, you didn’t break a mating bond like what I had with BK, didn’t want to.

Again Hope gave me a chimaera smirk as he casually landed on BK’s Garde’s shoulder. I ignored him, wondering if I’d really felt BK earlier. Either way, he wouldn’t know about our new friend. This was going to be fun to explain to BK, especially if he found out I was a legacy-fied chimaera from Dust. I wondered if the Garde’s already figured out about Hope.

My Garde reached up, gently stroking my head and flashing BK’s Garde a bright smile, “Looks like Stanley’s new friend has taken a liking to you. And Stanley’s back on his feet, feeling okay again.”

BK’s Garde frowned, his gaze studying me as he carefully told my Garde something I really wasn’t pleased about him knowing. “I didn’t heal Stanley, Sam. Something was fighting me back, worse than I’d ever felt before. It almost killed, too. Then there was that flash of light and he was better, and this little guy was here. I don’t think that’s a coincidence.”

Hope glanced between them, and for a brief moment I thought he was going to shift into another form, but he casually brushed his mind against mine, “So… are you my mentor or something?”

I blinked, not answering. He had a point. I was the only legacy-fied chimaera, and by definition the only one fully capable of being able to mentor him… at the same time I had no experience with his gift. I wondered if BK wanted a baby. When he came back with Dust… well I had to do something with little Hope. The name suited him.


	5. Chapter 5

Instead of finding the missing Garde and chimaera, we ended up back on the run with a new Garde; it wasn’t Hope’s Garde either. She at least knew where she was going and only briefly commented on me hitching another ride in my Garde’s pocket as a mouse. He was used to it now. Hope, on the other hand, couldn’t keep his mouth shut about it.

                _“Do you always do that? It could explain some of your health problems.”_ Only a day into being a healing legacy-fied chimaera, and he thought he knew everything. I’d say I’d forgotten what it was like having other legacy-fied chimaera around, but the truth was that I didn’t even really remember in the first place.

 Maybe he was just desperate for me to give him a grain of attention. I hadn’t dignified him with a response for a while. Anytime I gave him my attention, I seemed to forget my Garde, and out here that was dangerous. Besides, he unnerved me, and it seemed like he baited me more than Regal and Bandit baited each other when they weren’t mating.

                My Garde reached down, stroking my head reassuringly as we fled from the incoming enemy ships. The new Garde took us underground, not seeming too pleased about having the more experienced Garde following her. Hope flew over to her shoulder as she moved with the ease of a night cat through the tunnels. Something about this place was familiar- dangerous. It wasn’t from the vision I’d had so many times it was familiar. There was a lot of water in that place.

                I peered around, trying to place where we were. I hated feeling like this, like my gift was broken. BK and Dust were leaders; I was valuable for my legacy. It made it easy to lay back and go with the flow; I always knew where the flow was going.

                Hope peered over his shoulder at me, like he knew what was wrong. The way his mind brushed against mine, tentatively, a few moments later confirmed it. _“You try to stay ahead of everything, don’t you? It’s weird. I could tell what your gift was when I healed you earlier. It was hurting you, killing you like a… a cancer. You’re better without it.”_

                I let out a squeak, and my Garde immediately put his hand on my head, looking down worriedly. My legacy was gone? I’d never felt more defenseless, and it would explain why I couldn’t tell ahead of time that the ceiling was going to collapse. BK’s Garde caught it. Of course he did. Like BK he tried to carry all the weight of being the protector and lead his pack to safety.

                My Garde was right beside him in the next moment, trying to help. I could sense the swirling inside him like a desired mating bond that wasn’t going to be fulfilled for whatever stupid reason. The new Garde looked like she might run for it, but Hope made a little cooing sound, and she was there helping the other Garde hold up the ceiling as they backed up to safer ground. I channeled as much of my strength as I could to my Garde through our bond. It was an adaptive feature to try and keep our Garde alive.

                The moment they were safe the ceiling collapsed along with BK’s Garde right into my Garde’s arms. He was startled, like he couldn’t quite believe that somebody as powerful as BK’s Garde would lean on him, but he put on a cool exterior when the new Garde started freaking out.

                I could feel Hope’s eyes burning into mine, and a shiver went through me as I figured out why this place seemed familiar. This was the place I’d dreamed of Dust being buried before he rescued us. He’d been buried with his Garde, but that vision seemed to clash with the more recent one of the shadows. My visions never clashed… but then I’d never had them almost kill me either. Whatever monstrosities the enemy was raising, I wasn’t sure I was ready to face them. I wasn’t sure any of us would ever be.

                My Garde stumbled into one of this world’s transportation and laid BK’s Garde down gently on one of the benches. I could feel his own strength sagging while I wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep. Instead my Garde conversed with the new Garde, and Hope crept over to me with a curious gleam in his eyes.

                _“How’d you do that? Support the curly haired boy like you did?”_ Hope hesitantly brushed against my mind with awe.

_“He’s my Garde. You’ll have one too when you bond with one of them. Until then there’s no point in me explaining it… unless the new one’s yours?”_ I brushed him off as I shifted back into the comfortable form of a cat. I laid my head on my Garde’s lap and he absently brushed his fingers along the top of my head and back.

                Hope perched beside me, shaking his little white head, _“Naw. There’s nothing special between us. She’s not my owner or anything… do you think she’s alive? My owner? They call her Emelia.”_

                I didn’t want to give him false hope, but I also didn’t want to dash any there was. After a long moment of trying to use my legacy to see, I gave up. _“I don’t know. Normally I can tell, see far enough to tell if they’re alive or not… if she is and she’s became a Garde that’ll be who you bond with, otherwise I can’t tell you.”_

“Go to sleep Sam. I can keep watch,” The new Garde gently told mine as his eyes closed for a moment too long. Hope echoed the sentiment with a gentle brush. He had really gotten the hang of telepathic communication.

                My Garde reluctantly got to his feet, bumping me off of him. He staggered to his potential mate, and I loped after him. My Garde slumped right beside BK’s and was out the moment his head touched BK’s Garde’s shoulder. I padded over to him, and curled in his lap, feeling Hope’s eyes burning into me, but I ignored him and closed my eyes. I fell right into a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're taken in by the military, and Stanley decides that Sam needs help in getting a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniela's comment really needed to be addressed.

                _Dust was gently pushing me against BK before he laid beside me. They exchanged a look over my head, and I laid between the two of them comfortably. This was just a lull before we had to go back out there. BK’s Garde was morning the loss of his mate, and if I wasn’t mistaken it was in the same bed as my Garde and Dust’s. Of course Dust’s Garde was overly grateful that BK’s saved Dust._

_I sighed, closing my eyes and wondering about the visions. They hadn’t fully came back, but they didn’t seem blocked anymore, either. Still I knew our battle was just beginning, and I feared my legacy would give out just when we would most need it._

_Hope made a noise, startling me into opening my eyes again. He tilted his head as he studied me. Dust and Bk were perked up as well, on guard around our new friend. Hope just gave them an amused look, before casually brushing against my mind, “It’s not killing you anymore- your gift. I wonder why.”_

_He flew away to the youngest Garde he’d seemed to have taken to, and BK gave me a confused look. I laid my head on his back, deeply brushing against his mind as I explained: “He’s a legacy-fied chimaera as well- healing. I’m thinking of adopting. Having a kid’s always been a dream of mine.”_

_“Has not,” Dust retorted, on our same wavelength. Right, the mating bond. I gave him an annoyed look, but he just pressed a smirk against my mind and nipped my ear._

                I stirred awake as my Garde shuffled me. He was whispering with BK’s Garde, seeming intent on not waking me. “So you’re sure they’re on our side right now, right?”

                BK’s Garde made a noncommittal sound, and I blinked my eyes open only to be blinded. When had we moved outside? There were people milling around like the ones we’d left behind at our base. Hope’s mind brushed against mine in a more neutral way than he’d been using. _“You’ve been sleeping for a while. These guys came to round us up. In particular the blond; he’s some kind of hero to them, apparently.”_

                That made sense. BK’s Garde always seemed to be in high demand with the presence that seemed to attract a lot of potential mates. I only hoped that the new Garde wouldn’t be one of those people for my Garde’s own sake. He was slow on making his advances clear, especially since there seemed to be no more since the apartment almost-kiss. I yawned, wondering if I could use this temporary reprieve from danger to try to teach my Garde some good mating techniques. After all I did get a hard to catch mate.

                BK’s Garde waved to my Garde, “You talk to Six; I’ll see what these guys are after this time.”

                “And talk to your beloved,” My Garde teased in a good natured way, but I could feel the disappointment surging through him. My poor Garde. He really needed to learn some moves, because BK trying to watch out for two people would not be good for his health.

                He trotted off with their phone, and I calmly followed him, brushing against his mind to see if he could hear me at all, _“You need to get up some nerve. Just kiss him. He’ll take kindly to it. I can sense it. Plus you two sticking together makes my job easier.”_

He stopped and looked at me, before flopping down on the ground and gently running a hand over my head. I made an audible noise, and he smiled sadly, before sighing and laying his head on his knee. “Daniela thinks I’m with John. Do we really give off that vibe? I mean… Six would’ve said something if we did, right?” He patted my head. “I don’t know what to do, Stanley.”

                _“Kiss him, and see how it goes from there,”_ I suggested. He didn’t respond. So he could hear me. I rolled onto my back and meowed. I’d heard that petting a soft furry animal could be soothing. My Garde grinned at me and reached down to run his fingers along my fur. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. It’s nothing to worry about.”

                _“I don’t know about that. I mean save the worrying for other- it doesn’t help- but I had a dream where you were sleeping with BK’s Garde after… oh. I need to warn BK about that.”_ I hopped to my feet, wondering if it was at all possible to reach BK from halfway across the world. Assuming I’d actually felt BK’s panic earlier, than we could feel each other’s minds, but communication would be trickier.

                My Garde looked startled at my sudden departure, but I tossed some good advice against his mind just in case he could understand. _“Trying talking to him- he could be a very good potential mate. Wouldn’t hold back as much as that girl you’re trying to get. Plus I think I’ve seen her eyeing the healer a couple of times.”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five's message is sent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Spoiler) Dust died. I'm so heartbroken.  
> Also I finished this- I just have to post it which I will do every week I don't post something else

BK’s Garde was just finishing up talking to his mate when we walked in. I made a loud meow, hoping that my own mate might hear it over the phone. My Garde laughed as BK’s hung up.  
“I think Stanley misses BK.”  
BK’s Garde laughed at that. “Of course he is. I bet BK’s missing him as well. They are dating. Speaking of… how long do you think that’s been going on? I mean we picked up on it in their little napping corner-“  
“That was not a napping corner,” my Garde cut in with a stifled laugh. I felt the urge to correct him, “Sure it was. I just happened to change BK’s mind about it only being a napping corner.”  
BK’s Garde gave me a weird look like he totally understood that. Then he shook his head before making his own statement. “I think your chimaera’s going to be a bad influence on BK.”  
I shrugged that off. “He needs to loosen up. You two talk; I’ll go find our new allies.”  
Maybe without my interfering presence my Garde would try making another move. There was chemistry between them- I could tell. Besides, Hope was my responsibility and the only other chimaera around I could talk to.  
I made it only a couple steps out of the tent before Hope landed in front of me, cocking his head. “I tried looking for my mistress here, but she’s not here. Guess I’ll be hiking with you for a while longer.”  
“Of course you will be. Without my extensive knowledge of chimearas how would you know what to do with your updated version of yourself,” I casually reminded him, leaning over to lick some of the hair on my back into behaving. It gave off an I-could-care less air that made me especially fond of this form.   
Hope didn’t buy it. “The real question is where would you be without my healing abilities? Just because I’m new to your changes, doesn’t mean I’m completely defenseless. But by all means, teach me what you can. Maybe I can even meet this mate I’ve heard hinted at it.”  
“I’m trying to set him up with someone else.” I made it seem like it wasn’t a real big deal, like mating bonds weren’t for life, and that by trying to set him up with someone else I was essentially asking for another mate as well.  
“Cute.” He had all the meaning packed into that word that I’d only heard Garde and Earthlings use. He picked things up more than the most. I wasn’t sure if I admired that or found it annoying. Such an assessement wasn’t worth my time anyway. He stretched his wings out, casually adding, “That new Garde is coming with us as well. She was debating it for a long time, but your Garde convinced her to come, that she could do good.”  
“Are you sure you haven’t formed a Garde bond with her?” I checked again, still skeptical. Chimaera didn’t typically remain Gardeless for long, and Hope seemed to have some psychic connection with her to know what she was wanting.  
“She just likes talking out loud to me,” Hope replied, dodging the question and answering the real one I had.  
True to his word, the new Garde came loping over to us as a loud truck roared into the area. BK’s and my Garde came rushing out of the tent, pale faced when they saw one of the injured with a wound carved into him. A message for BK’s Garde from the traitor.  
My body tensed. I’d warned Bandit and Regal that the real danger had yet to come, and the idiots had gone and burned themselves out. Now their own Garde was in danger and needed rescue they couldn’t provide. I should’ve protested more about being putting in charge. I was sidekick material all the way: the chimaera that gave out prophesies before the great fight. Hope might have to heal from the stress alone.  
I stretched out my body, rapidly adapting the shape of a more dangerous feline. Gasps and brief cries of surprise rang out from around me. My Garde slapped a hand to his forehead, upset that his alien pet had been found out. Hope quickly followed my lead, changing into a sleek, lethal all black jaguar. He looked good in the form- better than I probably looked in my tiger form. His transformation gained even more shock.  
“Holy shit. There’s new chimearas,” my Garde cursed, and BK’s just nodded his agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought Hope's legacy was healing... sometimes you surprise yourself

We went straight to the other two Garde who were holed up on an island. BK’s Garde was pissed, and my Garde was practically hanging on him trying to keep him calm. My absence must’ve given them the push they needed to stop walking circles around each other. At least they had something good to hold on to.

Hope was pacing the boat. I could hear his internal struggle not just to take flight and meet us there, but he’d figured out that as a chimaera he needed a pack, and right now I was the only pack he had to start with. Every once in a while he’d brush against my mind as if to reassure himself that I was here, and this wasn’t a dream. It was the first glimpse I’d gotten of just how young the new chimaera really was, and I wasn’t sure how to handle that.

The new Garde seemed to be on edge as well, making slide remarks that Regal and Bandit’s Garde would agree with. She seemed the most unbothered by what was going on, but then again she probably had the least amount of information. It’s easier to be brave when you don’t fully know what’s going on, especially what the stakes or the odds are.

                I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the future. Some days I had more control than others, and with Hope’s words of my legacy killing me ringing in my ears, I had a feeling I wouldn’t have much luck at trying to pinpoint what we would be walking into. I could sense the danger from my dreams hanging just on the horizon. A war for the chimaeras would be coming, and I was the only one that could provide any information on what we would be up against. This time I was the one everyone would be looking toward, and I hated that.

                Normally I’d just let BK or Dust take the lead, and wouldn’t be overly bothered about not having much control. There was always enough information from my dreams to at least piece something together. But neither of them were here, and chimaera lives were counting- in part- on me. Leading was more stressful than I ever fully appreciated. There was a reason I always hid in the shadows.

                I growled when I couldn’t grab a hold of any specifics- just that the rogue Garde wasn’t our real problem. The darkness was lurking out there; trying to hold my legacy back… or maybe it was trying to turn my legacy against me. I’d never felt so helpless when I actually had someone counting on me, and it made me want to growl even more in frustration.

                Hope’s mind pressed tightly against me, _“Relax. You might be a little overweight, but there is more strength in you than you acknowledge. I’m not the only one that knows that. People underestimate you because you make sure to give off an aurora that isn’t as powerful as you really are.”_

_“You haven’t even seen me fight,”_ I reminded him, skeptically.

                He just pressed a smile against my mind, settling right next to me with all the naïve knowing of a child. Seriously, when BK got back we’d have to talk about adopting this one. Hope just gave me a little inspirational speech like the ones I’d crafted- only with less sure knowledge. _“I know, but I don’t need to see you fight to know. You boosted your Garde in the tunnel. Besides, my mistress watched a lot of action movies, and you don’t ever doubt the power of a sidekick or the wise man- which you are both. Good guys always win, and we’re the good guys.”_

_“It’s less sure in real life. In the movies nobody wants to think about the other outcome.”_ I felt awful for saying something so gruesomely true to a chimaera named Hope. He just laughed against my mind. _“Then don’t think. Throw everything you have against the enemy, and you’ll see.”_

_“I thought your legacy was healing,”_ I accused. He sounded suspiciously like I did when I could see what the future held.

                He smirked. _“It’s more complicated than that.”_

                The island loomed in front of us, before I could press him for more details on what he could do. Nerves rippled through me almost making me lose some weight from my stomach. I needed to trust myself, just because I couldn’t pinpoint the future didn’t mean anything. I knew I survived this, because I had visions of me with BK and Dust that hadn’t happened yet.

                I took a deep breath as we disembarked off the ship onto the island. Bandit and Regal were at the base of the liberty statue looking beat up but at least conscious and up. They brushed their mind against me like I was the leader, and they were just the soldiers. _“Our Garde got him good, boss.”_

                And I knew. The rogue Garde was always the one in danger; he was tracked by the enemy, and he didn’t even know it yet. I pulled on the biggest baddest creature I could think of.

                _“Hope. Shift. We’ve got trouble coming our way.”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Stanley's vision comes true. The darkness has come.

The Garde were bewildered by our sudden fighting stance, which only made them hurry further with what they were planning. The darkness out there just had to hold off long enough for BK’s Garde to heal the injured. Regal and Bandit rushed toward Hope and me and shifted into almost identical looking griffins, ready for whatever danger we faced, despite having almost completely drained themselves. Our minds linked together as we stood shoulder to shoulder in front of our Gardes forming an almost impenetrable barrier. We were half of what was left of our kind- the originals that would have to teach the ones that were awakening on this planet, and I would not let whatever waited for us snuff us out like the enemy tried so many years ago.

                _“What kind of trouble you expecting?”_ Bandit pressed against my mind and even through that brief connection I could tell how deep their mating bond was; they were sharing strength between each other, a high level feat of a mating bond that were almost as mythological as the legacy-fied chimaera.

_“Biscuit already told us that you’re a legacy-fied chimaera,”_ Regal added, making me wonder if my secret had ever really been much of a secret. I hadn’t known Biscuit had developed such a big mouth, but maybe it was just to these potential mates.

                Bandit gave a little nod in affirmation. _“Knew there was something different about you, boss. You’re too laid back for a normal chimaera, and you always sounded so sure about what would happen, things you couldn’t know without a legacy.”_

_“Now you know, and can reserve the title ‘boss’ for the real leaders,”_ I told them, rolling my eyes. In truth, I knew they never referred to BK as boss, and Dust had already been labeled ‘hero’ and ‘savior.’ For some reason I’d gotten stuck with the ‘boss’ title from the get go.

                They just pressed a smile against my mind, before turning their attention to the baby in our mists. _“You ready for the coming battle newbie?”_

Hope gaze a quirked smile, poised for a fight to break in at any moment. Whoever his Garde ended up being, they were going to be powerful, judging just by the way Hope looked more dangerous than me without having been in a chimaera style fight before. _“The real question is are you?”_

                Behind us, I could hear the Garde having their own discussion. My Garde was unsure of what to do upon finding out that the rogue was the one really in trouble. He felt bad, but he also felt a tiny bit of relief coupled with guilt at feeling it. Out there in the ocean, I could feel the oppressing darkness start to rise and my legacy kicked in a way I’d never felt it before. It was like having double vision. I could see the normal view that everyone else had, but I could also see the ocean bubbling and boiling with a black shape rising out of it, blood water pouring off of it, turning the very sea into blood coupled with the screams of the slaughter of my kind.

                I felt rage bubbling up. We might’ve been too young and weak to help defend our Garde in the last fight, but this time it would be different. I could feel this creature in the current time as well… my legacy was showing me what the others couldn’t see. Beside me, Hope tensed, worry pouring off of him like the blood off this creature.

                _“Stanley! You’re pushing yourself too hard. It’s killing you,”_ He protested, and I knew he was right, but I couldn’t turn it off either. I did the next best thing and opened my mind wider than I’d ever had, sharing both the burden of my legacy and the truth of what they couldn’t see. Our minds weaved tightly together to form a solid chimaera pack like we’d only gotten to experience by the touch of our parents mind.

                Hope was like a beacon of bright light, pouring strength into us, and I realized what his real power was; he could use the Loric spark around us to protect, heal, and strengthen. He could amplify what was already in us. Regal and Bandit’s amazement rippled over me as they saw it as well.

                Then we took flight, straight for the blackness of my vision. My pack could easily outpace me, but they kept right at my sides, showing a united front. We were the chimaera, the protectors of the Garde, the first defense. We would not let the enemy win again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chimaera go up against the darkness. Hope shows his true legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought Hope's legacy was healing... apparently it wasn't- though I knew who Hope's Garde was the whole time, so this really makes a lot more sense.

The darkness wasn’t scared of us, and it didn’t even see us as a real threat. Bandit and Regal tag teamed it first. Talons out as they dove right for the heart of the thing. The darkness just swatted them out of the sky like they were little more than pests, and I could feel almost handicapping pain ripple through our bond as their forms faltered back to their favored form as they fell from the sky. I had to pull every part of me together not to just dive after them.

                I tore in, dodging the swats moments before they happened. I could sense the frustration as he realized that I was always out of reach. My legacy might be killing me, but it was my only edge against this creature. There was a brief seconds where he wouldn’t be defending his face, and if I timed it right, I could actually hurt him instead of just dodging. I moved in, talons sinking into the seeping darkness of what I had assumed to be his skin. The inky darkness crept over my skin, sending pain through me as my legacy turned completely against me.

                I screamed, feeling my Garde’s fear ripple through me. We were attacked on two fronts. This darkness and another creature from the sea. It couldn’t be the end. I had visions that hadn’t happened. I had a future I had planned. There was another world to save, one I thought I’d be strong enough to help, and then as I started fading out, Hope glowed brighter. His voice took on the melodic tone of thousands speaking as he roared through all the minds that could hear. At the same time, I could feel the Garde being dragged off by another powerful Loric presence, and I knew who Hope’s Garde was meant to be: the youngest of the survivors.

                _“You will not win this! Legacy may be neutral, but we are not. We will not allow the spark of Loric to be used like this. Come. See what we are really made of.”_

                The same ripple of healing that I’d felt the first time I’d met Hope, rippled through me as I was thrown into the water. This time though I was taken somewhere else as I sunk further into the water. I could sense the presence of the awakening chimaera all over the world, same as I felt the ones who’d arrived with me- and BK.

                Unfamiliar visions rippled through me that for once didn’t come from my legacy. I watched as a simple Loric deer perked up at danger. A young Garde was being chased by a more dangerous animal that stalked the same woods. We all watched as the deer raced after the child, as it threw its body in front of the Garde before the predator could kill it. The claws slashed the side of the deer open, and as it lay dying in the young Garde’s arms, something happened. It shimmered, and it’s shaped changed. The first of the chimeara was born from this deer’s sacrifice.

                We watched as more chimeara rose around Loric, felt the bond between chimaera and Garde become something stronger than just a sacrificed protector. Then the war came, the war that destroyed our home world. I saw our people fighting with everything they had, taking shapes that had so many teeth and claws that it seemed their only purpose was for killing. I heard their screams as they fell, the lucky ones by the enemies, the unlucky ones because they hadn’t been able to save their Garde in time. From the blood of our dead people rose a blood red darkness that laughed, taking the shape of the enemy’s leader.

                One chimeara was left standing, and she rose drapped in the glowing blue light of Lorien. Her voice was powerful and clear, like Hope’s. _“You will die at the hands of those that gave you birth. Death and violence gave you life, but peace and vision will seal you back to the dark dimension you come from.”_

And then a glowing blue cage appeared around the new born creature, and it screamed in rage and frustration. The light grew brighter until we could see nothing but the blue light. When we could see again, the creature was gone, and the sole remaining chimeara lay on the ground burned to a crisp from the very power she’d used to trap the creature. But it hadn’t been enough.

                Hope appeared right in front of us in his pure white dove form. _“The stage has been set. It’s time for all of us to gather and once and for all stop the darkness that rose from the spilt blood of our cousins. What was left of that world has come here for one last fighting chance. Follow the Garde. For where they gather, so shall we, and where they fight, so shall we.”_

               

                I woke up somewhere far different than the bottom of an ocean with Regal and Bandit right beside me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrapping up conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the next part will be a one-shot of Dust/BK, but the one after that will build off this one. So I'll probably come back and revise this before I write that one.

I found myself in what looked like a hotel room with no real windows. Bandit and Regal were curled into each other still passed out, and I could feel how closely their minds were brushing even a couple feet away. Hope was nowhere to be seen, and I didn’t feel the presence of his mind. It was eerily peaceful, and I curled back up more at my favored pace.

                My Garde was alright- worried about BK’s Garde, but uninjured for the most part. That vision of BK’s Garde seeking comfort from my Garde seemed to be coming true at any rate. There was humming throughout the room, and I let myself drift with it almost asleep when a loud bang at the door startled me awake. Despite knowing there was no danger my body shifted to a more lethal bear in startlement.

                The door opened revealing the new Garde with Hope perched on her shoulder. She winced when she saw me. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you like that. It looks like you’re doing better. You three had us worried when Hope came flying back with you guys in his talons. Sam was especially worried about you.”

                I meowed as Regal and Bandit stirred, mind briefly touching mine as if trying to reassure themselves they weren’t alone. Their Garde must be doing fine for them to be able to relax like this. I shifted back to my favored form and gently put a paw on each of them before hopping off the bed, proudly trotting over to Hope.

_“ Well, first time being in charge and nobody died; I count that a success. Mind leading me to my Garde so I can check up on him and his mate?”_ I casually asked my new protégé. He laughed as if picking up more than what I was saying. There was still a blue Loric glow to him.

_“You don’t need me to find your Garde, but I appreciate the curtesy. After the battle… it’s weird; I can tell my mistress is still out there waiting for me to rescue her, but I also know she’s not what you call a Garde, and that my Garde is out there as well, heading toward us.”_ Hope looked off into the distance like he could see the ship coming.

I shrugged, flicking my tail. _“She’s the youngest of the survivors. I could sense it when you did the amplifying of the Loric spark. My mate’s with her- both of our real leaders are, actually. I assume you’re keeping an eye on the upcoming chimeara, trying to guide them toward us.”_

_“Yes. There’s a bee coming with his Garde. A really odd presence aboard one of the ships… I can sense where he bonds… Go. Check on your Garde. I’ve got things handled for now. The spurt will die down in a little while, but I’ll let you know when it comes to that.”_

I nodded and trotted down the halls, using my Garde’s mind as my beacon. He was in the same room as BK’s Garde which made it convenient to check on both of them. I paused at the door, scratching at it with my claws to gain attention from inside. There was a pause inside before a little bit of scuffling, and the door opened to reveal my Garde looking scruffed up. His eyes lit up at seeing me, and he reached down to scoop me up, closing the door behind him. “It’s Stanley. He’s awake.”

                BK’s Garde was sprawled out on the bed, missing a shirt. He glanced dull eyed at me, and I knew BK would have to be in a state with his Garde like this, and I wasn’t there to help him. He had Dust though, and his Garde had mine. We would just have to hold them through this.

                My Garde climbed back into bed beside BK’s, me still in his arms. I crawled out of them, rubbing against BK’s Garde as I tried soothing him with my mind. _“It’s okay. The Loric light in her will guide her to a good place. You’re not alone. You’ve got BK feeling for you, and your other mate ready to hold the world for you if you want him to. Just forget about being in charge, being the leader, for once and let us hold you up.”_

                BK’s Garde was starting to turn red, and bite his lip, before laughing a little. He turned to m Garde, amusement giving his eyes a little more life. “Dude. I think you’re chimaera just said we’re dating.”

                My Garde smiled a little, laying only inches away from his true mate. “I’ve gotten that feeling before. I think he’s been trying to get us together, especially when he tried leaving us alone in that tent. Makes me wonder if some of the chatter he’s been giving me is him trying to give me dating advice or whatever the chimeara equivalent is.”

_“Mating. We mate for life as well with as many ties as we choose. Besides, even the new Garde picked up on the heavy mating air around you two,”_ I casually reminded him, rolling onto my back. A little more life was seeping into BK’s Garde, as he rubbed my belly, eyes raising up to Sam. “He says that Daniela thinks we’re together as well.”

                Embarrassment flushed through my Garde as he quickly tried to deny it. “No. No. She asked if we were, but I set her straight.” He groaned, putting his face in his hands. “How does he even know about that?”

                _“I listen. You’re my Garde, so of course I do.”_ I sprawled out more on the bed toward my Garde as I gave him a little more information on chimeara bonding. _“Our minds are linked because of it. It’s a chimeara thing. We bond with Gardes for life. They die, we die.”_

                The life drained a little more out of BK’s Garde as he relied the information. “He says your minds are linked- for life. If you die, he dies. Oh God. And I sent BK to guard Sarah for me. If something had happened to me, he’d…”

                My Garde reached over me to put a hand on BK’s Garde’s shoulder. “Hey. You didn’t know. Besides you’re still here; nothing happened.”

                _“He put me in charge of watching over you. Their ship’s coming by the way. Carry me.”_ I dramatically draped myself over my Garde with that. The war wasn’t over, but I’d long ago realized the need to enjoy the lulls in the fight.

                “He says the ships coming and wants you to carry him to greet them.” BK’s Garde was already getting off the bed. I guess realizing how chimeara bonding worked had helped him out of his slump. My Garde scooped me up, following his mate out.

                “How does he know that?”

                I twitched my tail, completely ignoring that. I hadn’t even told BK yet, which I would probably have to do not long after he got off the ship if Dust hadn’t already spilled my secret. And then there would be the talk of adopting our own little chimaera.

                BK’s Garde got us outside with little more than telekinesis to get the more annoying earth people out of the way. The sun was rising as we stared up at the sky, a shimmer of silver gliding through it. The Garde ship. I reached my mind out to feel BK and felt another link nearby. New and still shiny to another chimeara. I smiled. I knew they’d eventually form a mating bond. They were too central to the group not to form such a tight bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part will introduce a lot more new chimeara. Feel free to request different ones. Here's the other ones (including Hope) that I already have:  
> Fang- a massive bull dog that has a peculiar link to a cepan (Mark) and a Garde (Mark’s Mate)  
> Buzz- a bee that links with one of the new Garde (Betrand)  
> Chloe- a playful white kitten that links with a new Garde  
> Kalrus- a Mog invention, Komodo dragon, links with Five, legacy-fied (negates legacies)  
> Cupcake- a white rabbit, Vanille’s twin, links with Marina  
> Vanille- a white rabbit, Cupcake’s twin, links with Marina  
> Hope- a white dove that links with Ella, legacy-fied (using the Loric spark in others)  
> Reece- a playful puppy that links with Six, fierce


End file.
